Future Valentines
by Syaoran's Dreamer
Summary: my second fanfic. no one happened to review my first one so i made another one to see which gets more reviews. just like it says in the title. FUTURE VALENTINES! S+S E+T
1. Chapter 1

Future Valentines  
  
Note: I don't own Card Captors, Cardcaptor Sakura, etc .. I only own the characters that were not from both series. But I wish I did. Anyone wanna buy me Cardcaptor Sakura for my sweet 16 in 4 yrs. Haha. Kidding I forgot to add that they are 13 and hmmz ... and lets see .. I cant think anymore!!  
  
".." : characters talking  
  
*..* : actions  
  
(..) : thoughts  
  
~ .. ~ : me speaking  
  
- .. - : change of scenery .. haha  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
"Syaoran!!" Meiling yelled to call his cousin. "What??" he asked. "Kinomoto is at the door." "What? Sakura-chan is at the door? Oh gosh" Syaoran ran around the little house to try and find a good hiding place for his special gift he was making Sakura for Valentine's Day. "Meiling don't let her in yet. I cant hide this gift! Where can I hide it?" he yelled. "Hide it in my room. She would never look in there" Syaoran ran to Meiling's room and found a good hiding spot for his `special gift' for Sakura. Then he ran back to the door panting. "Hey Sakura-chan!" he said blushing and excited. "Tomoyo wants to know if you guys wanna go shopping with us." She asked with great belief that Syaoran would go. ~ yes they haven't said their feelings for each other and Sakura just wants to see Syaoran's face when she tries something on. Not so dense now is she ~ "Sure, Sakura. Hold up. Meiling, do you want to go shopping?" At that moment when he said shopping, Meiling was already out the  
door. "I guess that's a yes" Sakura said with her oh-so-beautiful smile.  
  
"oh why does she always have to do that oh so famous smile of hers?"  
  
- At the Mall -  
  
~ my oh so very famous place! ~  
  
"So where to know?" Tomoyo asked everyone as if they didn't do anything already. "Shouldn't we put all this stuff in the car first?" asked Meiling carrying ALL these bags. "Ok Syaoran and Sakura can you please bring these to the car?" Tomoyo asked. ~ hmmz what does this mean??? ~ Sakura and Syaoran left not knowing what just happened.  
  
"Let's go spy." Tomoyo said pulling out a camcorder.  
  
"Where do you get all of these camcorders?" Meiling asked trying to be SARCASTIC.  
  
"haha funny. Now lets go spy. Its not everday we get those 2 alone with each other,"  
  
"Well actually it is."  
  
"shut up and lets go"  
  
*Tomoyo and Meiling are running behind some car*  
  
- Syaoran and Sakura -  
  
"So do you have a valentine for Valentine's Day yet?" Syaoran asked in hope that she would say no.  
  
"No not yet. But I'm waiting for this guy that I've known since 4^th grade to ask me"  
  
(who has known her since 4^th grade? Well Yamazaki has known her before 4^th and Eriol has known her after 4^th so that leaves me but does she really like me?)  
  
"Oh ok then"  
  
"So do you have a valentine?" she asked.  
  
"No not yet but I have been eyeing this girl. She's a cheerleader"  
  
"So I know her?"  
  
"Very well actually"  
  
"I think we should get back. Tomoyo and Meiling probably took out the camcorder on us."  
  
"Ok."  
  
- Tomoyo and Meiling -  
  
"Meiling!!! They're coming back!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Then come on!" Meiling runs and drags Tomoyo with her.  
  
"Stop dragging me Meiling!"  
  
- Syaoran and Sakura -  
  
"So are you gonna tell me who you are secretly crushing on or will I have to guess? Sakura asked.  
  
"Fine guess."  
  
"Chiharu" ~ lookie .. did u know that in the American version of cc her name is cheLsea and that's MY name!! im in cardcaptor sakura!! ~  
  
"No"  
  
"Rika"  
  
"Isn't she going out with Terada-senshi??"  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Emerald eyes, Short auburn hair, a close friend to me."  
  
"Me???"  
  
"You have to wait and find out."  
  
"No fair you said I could guess"  
  
"But I also never said that I would say yes to one of these questions."  
  
"You don't love me anymore do you?"  
  
"I still love you its just that you have to guess and anyway, Valentine's Day is in two days."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"So will you tell me who the oh-so-very-cherry Sakura-chan's Valentine is?"  
  
"Guess?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You'll find out like the rest of us."  
  
(so it is me) syaoran thought.  
  
(why can't I just tell him that I want him to be my valentine?) sakura thought  
  
then a loud piercing scream made them lost train of their thoughts.  
  
"Sakura-chan Li-kun! Why didn't you wait for us?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hoe? You told us to bring the bags to the car. Were you spying on us?" Sakura askes.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Meiling snaps.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch!" Syaoran says to break up the conversation.  
  
"fine lets go." The whole group of girls say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so what did you think?  
  
Corny isn't it?  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I WILL SEND THE CARDS OUT ON YOU!!  
  
- syaoran's dreamer aka Chelsea but in CCS im Chiharu 


	2. Chapter 2

Future Valentines  
  
Note: I don't own Card Captors, Cardcaptor Sakura, etc .. I only own the characters that were not from both series. But I wish I did. Anyone wanna buy me Cardcaptor Sakura for my sweet 16 in 4 yrs. Haha. Kidding I forgot to add that they are 13 and hmmz ... and let's see .. I can't think anymore!! This is dedicated to the first 4 people that reviewed this fanfic!!  
  
"..": characters talking  
  
*..*: actions  
  
(..) : thoughts  
  
~ .. ~: me speaking  
  
- .. - : change of scenery .. haha  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
"So what do you girls want?" Syaoran askes them  
  
"Anything is fine" says Tomoyo  
  
"A salad" Meiling says  
  
"I'll just share with you Syaoran-kun" Sakura says.  
  
"Ok"  
  
*Syaoran leaves table*  
  
"So Sakura-chan ... did anything interesting happen when you brought the bags to the car?" Tomoyo askes  
  
"Not really. We just asked each other if we had any valentines for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Does my dear cousin have a valentine?" Meiling askes  
  
"No but he said he was eyeing a girl on the cheerleading squad."  
  
"Doesn't that mean it could be you?" Tomoyo says.  
  
"Maybe but there is also other people on the cheerleading squad."  
  
"So do you have a valentine Sakura-chan?" Meiling askes curiously  
  
"Nope but I really want Syaoran to be my valentine." Sakura says in response.  
  
"You really love him don't you?" Tomoyo says.  
  
"Yes I have loved him since the time we changed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."  
  
~ have you noticed that they haven't confessed there love .. so the last scene in the last episode and the second movie did not happen ~  
  
(Meiling thought: I can play matchmaker!! Woo hoo!! Valentine's Day is only a few days away so I have to hurry!)  
  
"If you and Syaoran pair up, I CAN MAKE YOUR VALENTINE'S DAY OUTFIT!" Tomoyo says star-struck.  
  
"That won't happen. He probably doesn't like me the same way."  
  
"Yes he does! He talks about you every night!" Meiling says.  
  
"HOE! He really does that?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
(Meiling thought: This better work cuz I think im gonna go crazy if they don't pair up.)  
  
(Tomoyo thought: perfect matchmaking plan! I have to tell Meiling my plan)  
  
"Meiling, I don't think this table is clean enough. Let's go get some napkins!" Tomoyo says.  
  
"Wha?" Meiling yells.  
  
*Tomoyo winks*  
  
"Oh .. ok.. we will be right back Sakura-chan!" Meiling says.  
  
"Ok" Sakura says in a clueless response.  
  
*Tomoyo and Meiling leave as soon as Syaoran comes*  
  
"Where are they going?" Syaoran askes.  
  
"They said the table doesn't look clean. They went to get napkins." Sakura says in response.  
  
"But there are napkins right here" Syaoran says.  
  
*Syaoran points to the napkin dispenser*  
  
"Weird .." Sakura says.  
  
"So .. who do you want to be your valentine?" Syaoran askes.  
  
"Would you mind if I could tell you at Penguin Park around 5 because I have a feeling we are being spied on?" Sakura askes Syaoran.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
*Tomoyo and Meiling come back*  
  
"Where are the napkins?" Syaoran and Sakura ask in unison.  
  
"What napkins?" Tomoyo askes.  
  
"You went to get napkins because you said that the tables didn't seem clean." Sakura said,  
  
"Oh yes .. uhmm... Meiling remembered that there were ... uhhmmm... napkins on the table already." Tomoyo said  
  
"Yes I remembered that there were napkins here so I told Tomoyo-chan when we were already about to get the other napkins. Anyway I don't feel like eating. It's 4:15 anyway. Don't you think we should go home?" Meiling says.  
  
"Hai we should go because if Oniichan found out I was with Syaoran he would have a fit!" Sakura said.  
  
"Come on. Let's go!" Tomoyo says signaling one of her guards to get the car.  
  
- in front of the Kinomoto household -  
  
"You guys wanna come inside. I believe Oniichan is at one of his part time jobs." Sakura askes.  
  
"Tomoyo and I can't because ... I .. I'm supposed to help her out with something. Syaoran would love to though." Meiling says.  
  
"Ok then. Ja ne Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screams.  
  
*Meiling and Tomoyo leave*  
  
"I guess we don't have to go to the park after all." Sakura says.  
  
"I .. I .. I guess w..e don't." Syaoran said trying not to stutter.  
  
"Let's go inside." Sakura says signaling to Syaoran that no danger is in th house.  
  
~ he'll be in for a BIG surprise ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
that's all for now. A BIG special thanks to the 4 reviewers  
  
4) Amy  
  
3) AngelicMouseGirl  
  
2) Imagi-chan ~ we have the same names! That's SO ironic! ~  
  
1) A Reader  
  
you people are really cool. Compared to the other people that don't even bother to read my other fanfic =P  
  
well I know its corny but whateverz.  
  
- syaoran's dreamer aka cheLsea or in CCS I'm Chiharu! 


End file.
